Phantom Detective
by SoulSpirit9440
Summary: Two gangs stand on a side of the city. A border seperates them and the two leaders, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia hate each other. Murders from their gangs has been commited. No one knows who but the two blame the other. As more murders are occuring, one thing has become certain; somebody was out to get the gangs. Natsu and Lucy must learn to help each other as detectives.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! A new story of mystery and supense as well as romance between our favorite Fire Dragon Slayer and Celestial Wizard! Hope ya like it! Review! I don't own Fairy Tail, just the story.**

* * *

"So, what do you got?" A blonde girl with chocolate brown eyes asked her best friend; a petite girl with wavy light blue hair and brown eyes.

"It's odd. They haven't been coming closer to the border for a few days now. I think they might be up to something." The light blue haired girl reported. "What should we do, Lucy?"

"Hmm. It's best not to be rash but we should put up the defense system, just in case." Lucy Heartfilia said. "I'm counting on you, Levy."

Levy McGarden nodded and left the room.

Lucy was the head of an all girls gang and their headquarters was in their own club house that they had built at the east side of the city. Their mortal enemy, an all boys gang had their base on the west side of the city. There was a border between the two sides and they weren't allow to cross it unless it was an important situation or the leader of the side allows it. Being in the city was fine.

Natsu Dragneel was the leader of the boys gang and Lucy hated him and vice versa. The two had known each other since they were in diapers and they hated each other the moment they had laid eyes on each other.

Lucy sigh and lean back on her chair. Like every gang girl, she wore back clothing but with electric pink. Her hair was in it's usual style except the bow was pink with black lining. "What is he up to?" she mumbled. The boys were always playing around the border like they didn't take the rule seriously. Natsu, for all she knew, didn't stop them. She hated him.

Lucy sat by herself for quite a while, racking her brain for all of the tricks Natsu might be stirring up. The door burst open, catching the blonde leader by surprise and Wendy Marvel, one of Lucy's most trusted girls and also one of the youngest ran into the room. She was panting hard.

Lucy sat up on her chair and her eyes harden. Wendy was never like this unless something went wrong. "What's the matter, Wendy?"

Wendy's eyes were filled with worry. "Lucy-san! Levy, Levy has been captured!" she cried.

Lucy's eyes widen. "She was just here a few minutes ago!"

"She used her roller skates." Wendy explain.

"Who did it?" Lucy's eyes flash and her hands flew to her whip around her belt. Wendy gulps. Lucy can be quite scary when angered.

"It was that boy who keeps taunting Levy-san! Gajeel Redfox!" Wendy stammer. She was having a hard time keeping herself from being scared.

"Gajeel? Natsu's best friend?"

"Yes, that's right!"

"Alright, fine. We're crossing that border. Wendy, tell Erza to gather up the girls. Nobody captures my best friend and gets away with it." Lucy let out a low growl as she rose from her seat.

Erza Scarlet was Lucy's right hand girl when it came to being a warrior that train the girls.

Wendy didn't want to question or argue with Lucy so she quickly nodded and ran off, her blue hair flying behind her.

Lucy stomp over to her closet at a corner of the room and whip it open. She took a case full of knives and attach them to her loose belt on the opposite side of her black whip. As much of a whip specialist she is, she could also handle knife throwing just as well.

Lucy tug on a glove on her left hand only and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Natsu-nii! I saw the girls putting on weapons and they're heading towards the border!" Romeo Conbolt, one of Natsu's trusted boys as well as one of the youngest, exclaim.

Natsu narrow his brown eyes. "What? Why?"

Romeo shrug. "I don't know. Something must be up."

Natsu ran his hand through his pink, spiky hair. "It isn't like Lucy to act without reason. Where's Gajeel?"

"Last time I've seen him, he was rushing off saying he had something to do."

Natsu cursed under his breath. His best friend was gone and his mortal enemy was attacking. "Find Jellal and tell him to gather up the troops. We're going on defense this time. I want to know what's going on."

Romeo nodded and left the room. Natsu sat up and grab his spear. He usually just fight with his body but he knew better than to underestimate Lucy.

The boys had built their headquarters at a series of abandon warehouses nobody have used in a long time. It didn't even look like a junkyard.

* * *

It wasn't long before the boys could hear the sound of the girls coming at them. With Jellal Fernandes in the lead, the boys ran to meet the attacking girls.

Natsu stayed back and watch the fight. He knew Lucy would too. A leader is suppose to come up with the best battle plan before they attack.

Natsu could see Jellal battling head on with Erza. Romeo was attacking Wendy. Gray Fullbuster, one of Natsu's trusted pals was fighting Juvia Lockser, one of Lucy's trusted girls. Elfman Strauss was in a brawl with Evergreen. Freed Justine was one of Natsu's smartest guys and he was lock in combat with Mirajane Strauss, one of Lucy's top warriors who holds the same rank as Erza.

The Strauss siblings were the only ones that were allowed to be with each other.

The battle rage on as the two sides continued to clash with each other. Neither was giving up since their battle has been going on for years.

Natsu raised his eyebrows when Lucy started to make her way towards him, her brown eyes flashing with hatred.

He glared back at her when they stood a couple of inches apart. He was taller than she was but that didn't stop her anger from reaching him.

Through gritted teeth, she said, "Where is Levy?"

Natsu stared at her in confusion. "What?"

Lucy growl. "You heard me, pinky. Where did you take my best friend?"

Natsu growl back. He hated that nickname. Seriously, people. Give the guy with the pink hair a break, will you? "Yeah, well. Weirdo, I don't know where your friend is. I haven't seen her at all today!"

She narrow her eyes. "Fine. Where's Gajeel?"

That question took Natsu by surprise. Lucy had never liked Gajeel much, partly because he was Natsu's best friend and partly because he keeps on taunting Levy.

Wait, taunting Levy? Levy missing. Gajeel in a hurry. It finally came to him as he put all of the pieces together.

Lucy wave a hand in front of his face. "Oi! Pepper breath! Come back to Earth and answer my question!"

"Huh? What?" Natsu then scowl. "So my best friend took yours. What do you want me to do about it?"

Lucy quickly whip out one of her knives and stuck it at his neck. "I want you to go and find your best friend and to tell him that if Levy doesn't return back sunset today, I'm going to chop him to pieces!" she threaten.

Natsu grab her hand and pull it away from his face. He then lean closer to Lucy's face and smirk. Her face harden.

"Yeah, sure blondie. I'll try."

"You better." Lucy growl. She then turn around and stomp out. Natsu watch her go when she suddenly turn around.

"What?" he asked.

Her eyes narrow. "Why aren't the boys around the border like they always are?"

Natsu roll his eyes and smirk. "Big basketball game. Why would you care, Weirdo?"

She stuck her nose in the air. "I don't. Lay off, pinky."

He glared at her to which earn him a superior smirk from the blonde girl. She then left, leaving Natsu on a search for his best friend with his mortal enemy's best friend.

"Dang it. Gajeel, you iron head, did you really have to take Levy?" he mutters under his breath. "And why the heck did you, anyway?"

* * *

Outside, Lucy was gathering up the girls. "We're going back! Come on!"

The girls quickly stop under their leader's call and started to file back across the border. The boys watch them go considering Natsu had made no attempt to say to attack.

"We'll settle this another time, Jellal." Erza said.

"Whatever."

"Quit taking off your clothes, pervert!" Juvia shouted as she ran away from Gray.

"Lay off!" he yell back and threw his shirt back on.

"Bye!" Wendy stuck her tongue out at Romeo who glared at her.

"See ya, muscle freak!" Evergreen shouted.

"Fairy freak!" Elfman yell back.

"Hmm, you better give me a better fight next time!" Mirajane call.

Freed scowl. "You stole my line!"

"Come on!" Lucy call.

* * *

Before long, all of the girls were back on their side. Sunset would be here in just a few hours. Lucy as well as Natsu had send out search teams into the city and beyond. This was quite an interesting day.

* * *

**And there's the first chapter! I know it isn't so good, but this is just the beginning! The real exciting part is on the next chapter! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this chapter will be longer than the first 'cause I'm trying to fit the events into one chapter because I don't think I really need two chapters to explain this. A death would be seen here so beware. I don't own Fairy Tail. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Now what?" Wendy asked. Lucy's warriors were all gathered up at the big room of the base (Fairy Tail girls, mostly).

Lucy was sat in her chair with her arms cross against her chest and a grim look on her face. "Natsu has until sunset which is five hours from now. If Levy doesn't come back by than, we go all out. Got it?"

The girls nodded and most of them filed out of the room. Only Lucy's best warriors were left (aka Fairy Tail girls).

Erza fold her arms across her chest. "We sent a couple of search teams. Do we just wait or go search too?"

Lucy consider this. "Yeah, I know. But I also know that Natsu won't let me rip up his warriors so easily. Not without a fight."

Wendy looked at her curiously. "I saw you talking with Natsu-san. What about?"

Lucy shrug. "To make my threat and to ask him why the boys weren't around the border."

"What did he say?" Juvia spoke up. Lucy just rolls her eyes.

"Basketball game."

"Boys." Cana huffed before she went back to drinking her barrel of beer. The others nodded in agreement.

"Although, if we were to play, we would totally sock them." Evergreen said, smirking. The others shared the same evil smirk.

Ah yes, they were quite devilish indeed.

A knock came from the door and the girls looked up. Lucy raised an eyebrow although there was a hint of hope that Levy might be back.

"Come in."

Lucy's messenger, Coco, walked into the room and ran up to Lucy. "Princess, I have a report of one of our search teams finding Levy in town."

Lucy's eyes widen. "Is she harm?"

Coco shook her head. "No. Gajeel was seen near her."

Lucy nodded and smiled at the young girl. "Thank you, Coco." She then turn towards the other girls. "Alright. Erza and Mirajane, take Wendy with you to the border. I want you to tell Natsu to meet me in town square in 30 minutes."

"What about the rest of us?" Juvia asked.

"The rest of you are to call back the search teams and remain here until I return." The girls seem about to protest when Lucy shot them a You-Better-Listen-Or-I'm-Sending-You-To-The-Afterl ife look.

"Move out!"

* * *

Natsu paced back and forth in his room. Where the heck was Gajeel? Sunset is only a few hours from now! At any moment, Lucy was going to storm in with her gang looking really pissed.

He groan and knocked his head up against the wall. He just wanted to watch the big basketball game today but did he get that chance? No. Because some Iron Idiot decided to snag his arch enemy's best friend!

Sheesh! And she gets THAT angry at him? Natsu paused and rack his brain. Heck, he didn't even remember how they gotten to hate each other so much in the first place. It just happened.

"Natsu-nii!" The pink haired boy whip around at his name. Romeo was standing in the doorway and was waving his arm; telling Natsu to come.

Confused, Natsu followed the younger boy out and towards the border. He was surprised to find three of Lucy's girls standing on their side; waiting for him. Freed and Jellal was also there; both having a glaring contest with Mirajane and Erza.

"What?" Natsu's face showed annoyance. That blonde chick better had not shorten his deadline.

Erza glared at him, her sword lashing out but Wendy stopped her.

"We came with a message from Lucy-san." Wendy said calmly. She was the only one who didn't get angry so easily. Nor did she always go straight to violence.

"What message?" Romeo snarl. Wendy frown at him but turn back to Natsu.

"We have a report of Levy-san and Gajeel-san being spotted in town. Lucy-san wants to meet you at town square in 30 minutes."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. What could she be up to? But then, he sees no reason not to meet up with her. Well, if he didn't, he was never going to stop hearing her teasing about his hair ever again. Besides, this was serious.

Mirajane looks down at the watch around her wrist. "Well actually, it's now 20 minutes."

"Crud." Natsu mutters.

The girls gave one final glare at the boys before departing.

Natsu turn to the boys. "You guys are in charge. I gotta go." And with that, Natsu race into town.

* * *

Lucy tap her foot impatiently as she stood in the square.

All around her, the towns folks walk up and about; doing their own little thing and getting along nicely. Cute little villages homes surrounded the streets with a few shops along the way. In the square sat a huge marble fountain with refreshing water sprinkling all around. Colorful, little fishes swam around the clear water. A statue of a diamond rested on top. The town was known for it's carvings of diamonds. Some say that many diamonds were found here a long time ago.

A few kids came racing towards Lucy. She laughs and crouch down.

"Lucy nee-chan!" The kids chimed as they waved their chubby, little hands at the blonde girl.

"Hey, guys. How is it going?" Lucy ruffles all of the boys' hair and gently poke all of the girls' cheeks.

Lucy had worked sometimes in a Kids Daycare; playing and teaching the kids there. They all know her very well and love her very much.

Lucy look all around them. "Hey, where's Ms. Brown?"

The kids look at one another. A little girl with chocolate brown hair that was in two pigtails tied with pink ribbons and blue eyes spoke up. "We, uh, lost her?"

Lucy eyed them carefully. "Oh, really?" The kids nodded their heads rapidly.

Lucy sighs and gave a small smile. One thing you should know about these little kids, they were always getting into trouble. "I really don't think you should ditch your own teacher."

A laugh came behind them. Lucy turn around as the kids stared. Natsu was just coming up with a grin on his face. Clearly, he had heard that last part.

"You guys ditch your teacher? Sweet." Natsu high five a little boy. The others were smiling proudly at what they had done.

Lucy just smack her palm on her forehead. "Natsu, don't encourage them to ditch their teacher!"

Natsu just grin. "Hey, they're learning something new." The kids nodded their heads as if very much agreeing to this idea. Lucy sigh.

"Is he your boyfriend, Lucy nee-chan?" A boy with jet black hair and almond eyes question.

"No, sweetie. He's just a good-for-nothing jerk." Lucy answered sweetly. Natsu glared at her to which she waved it off. Some of the towns people know about how much Natsu and Lucy hated each other but not all. But really, more than ¾ of the town knew about the two and their gangs.

"Oh, there you are! I finally caught up." Ms. Brown, a lovely young lady with flowing brown hair tied in a loose ponytail and green eyes ran up to Lucy and the kids. She was wearing a simple white blouse with blue jeans that went just past her knees. She had green flats and was running out of breath.

"Oh, Lucy! Thank god you found them! I thought I lost them forever!" Ms. Brown thank Lucy who just smiled as she rose. Ms. Brown looked at Natsu curiously.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Apparently, Lucy had never gotten around to tell Ms. Brown about her and Natsu.

Lucy groan. Seriously, that is like the second time in the past ten minutes that somebody had asked her that. "No. Um, if I may ask, how did you uh, lose the kids?" Lucy didn't want to say that they sort of ditch her 'cause that was just cold.

Ms. Brown look at the kids sternly. They just gave her angelic smiles back. "Apparently, they decided to make up excuses of how their toes were going to haunt them forever and ever at nightfall."

Natsu and Lucy shared confused looks.

"Why would your toes haunt you?" Natsu asked the kids.

"That's what I said! But they wouldn't tell me!" Ms. Brown cross her arms against her chest. "Alright, children. No need to disturb Lucy and her boyfriend anymore. Let's go!" The teacher usher the kids away.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lucy called after them.

"Bye-bye Lucy nee-chan! And Natsu nii-chan!" The kids waved as their teacher pulled them along. The two teens waved back until they were out of sight.

"So. Why did you call me here for?" Natsu question.

"We're searching for Levy and Gajeel." Lucy stated as if it was obvious.

Natsu sigh and ran a hand through his pink locks. "Split up or what?"

"It's a small town, pinky. Let's just go." Lucy smirk as the boy glared at her.

He tug on her hair, causing the girl to flinch. "Fine. Let's go, Weirdo."

* * *

"Are you sure they're around here?" Natsu asked as they walked down the street that says Fruitland Street. Bright colored houses and stores filled the space, suiting the name of 'Fruitland'.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, one of my teams found them around here."

Natsu quickly jerk his head towards a small building to the left.

Lucy looked at him curiously. "What?"

"I think I hear a bunch of children laughing at the building. Check it out?"

Lucy simply nodded and the two made their way over to the building. No matter how much she hates him, Lucy never doubts Natsu's hearing. His ears were very sharp to pick up even the tiniest of sounds.

The two peer into the window and their mouths fell open at what they saw.

Gajeel and Levy were up on a small stage in the room with clusters of kids sitting there watching them perform magic tricks! As Levy sent a few doves flying out of a top hat and Gajeel waving a silver cane until glitter shot out of the tip and showered the kids, Natsu and Lucy just stood there in shock.

"What are they doing?" Lucy hiss.

"You're asking me? How should I know?" Natsu hiss back.

"Think we should go in?"

"No, let's watch the rest of the show."

Lucy rolls her eyes. "Really?"

"What? It's entertaining. Besides, the kids likes it." Natsu pointed out.

* * *

Not soon after, Gajeel and Levy gave a final bow and the kids started to leave with their parents right behind them. Natsu and Lucy ran to the doorway to meet up with Gajeel and Levy who, at the very least, were surprised to see them.

"Lu-chan! What are you doing here?" Levy squeak.

"To find you. What were you doing?" Lucy asked her own question. Levy glance over at Gajeel who just shrug.

The blue haired bookworm sigh and was just about to explain when a white haired woman with flashing blue eyes appeared next to them. She wore a simple pink shirt with white pants and a turquoise scarf wrap around her neck.

"Levy! Gajeel! That was an amazing performance! I didn't know that you two had such talent! And the way you handled your teamwork with one another. Such a cute couple." The woman coon.

Levy and Gajeel look uneasily at one another.

"Lydia-san, thank you very much!" Levy gave a bow to the woman. Gajeel nodded.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy just stood there, confused.

"Oh, yes. This is my friend, Lucy and that boy over there is Natsu." Levy quickly did the introductions. "Guys, this is Lydia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am!" The two leaders bow their heads respectfully.

Lydia clapped her hands. "Ah! So this is the famous Natsu and Lucy; the leaders of the all boys and all girls gangs. Word has it that you guys hated each other since childhood, correct?"

Natsu and Lucy shifted uncomfortably. It always felt weird to have somebody say that right in front of them. They just nodded their heads.

"Ha! I knew it! Although the question that remains is, why?" Lydia curve her lips into a sly smile as if wanting to grasp the information out of them.

"It's not to say." Natsu said, his eyes darken. Lucy simply nodded.

Lydia's eyes flick to something behind them. "I would love to stay and chat, but I gotta go. My ride is here!" With a warm smile, the old woman left the group. But just as she left, Lucy swore she could see a twinkle in the old woman's eyes, a twinkle that didn't match her smile.

Lucy gave a slight arch of her eyebrow at this but quickly dismissed it.

As soon as she left, Natsu and Lucy gave their best friends cold looks. "What's going on?"

"Well..." Levy trail off on her sentence as she twirl a strand of blue hair.

"We were doing a kids' magic show." Gajeel grunt.

Natsu frown at his friend's reply. "Yeah, we can see that. But the question is, why?"

So the two explain. They had bumped into each other while in town and were too busy arguing to see where they were going when they crash into Lydia. The old woman had noticed their quarrels and said that they had to do her a favor for bumping into her. And that was how they had ended up working at the place for the whole afternoon. Turns out that Gajeel and Levy were really popular that they had worked until sunset!

"Well, she didn't exactly say we had to do her a favor, more like demanding it." Gajeel added. Levy agreed.

"Yeah. It was odd, actually. When we said that we were members of the gangs, she quickly told us that we had to do a kids' magic show."

"Well, now that it is over, we can finally get somewhere." Lucy turn to Natsu. "Our truce is done, pinky."

Natsu look insulted. "What truce? We had no truce, Weirdo!"

"Must have slip your mind, idiot."

"Or maybe somebody doesn't have a good enough memory to tell what happen and what didn't happen!"

"Say that again, pink boy!"

"I will, blondie!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

The two glared at each other with such intensity that Gajeel and Levy started to back away. You could see the lightning shooting out of their eyes as they continued to yell insults at each other to no end. Surprisingly, they had began walking down the sidewalk while dong their arguing session. Gajeel and Levy sighs and follows their best friends down the road.

* * *

It wasn't long before the four came across a dark alley. This was a special alley used by only the gangs to get into or out of the city. Night had fallen not too long ago and the group were quickly rushing through. The sky was showered by twinkling milky white stars that danced around the purple-blue color. A full moon rose, making the world under bath in it's silvery light. The streets had became quiet as night engulf them; the lamp posts were slowly blinking to life.

* * *

Not long after, a piercing shriek rang into the night. The four jump into action; their bodies tensed. The scream was not too far from them.

The group crept through the night, careful of anything coming their way. At last they came upon the one that had scream.

A body of a girl laid face-down in front of them, blood coming out everywhere. Lucy slowly flip the body over with the tip of her knife and the others lean in closer to see who had been cursed this fate.

The girl had fair, amber hair that was speck with dirt and mud mixed in with red blood. Her eyes were closed but her face was paled as if she was terrified of the sudden attack. A curved knife with a beautiful black handle that shows the image of a tightening vine laid rested at the girl's heart. Straight dead in the center.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Lucy and Levy. The boys stood confused at the sight. Levy's hands covered her mouth as she slowly back away from the body. Lucy's eyes darken as she rose.

With a jolt, her knife was at Natsu's throat. He stayed very still as he shot her a glare. Gajeel was about to go forward to help Natsu when he felt his hands wrap tightly together behind his back, like a cop arresting a criminal. He turn around to find Levy holding his hands together, her face full of hatred.

"What is going on?" Natsu said through gritted teeth.

"Going on? What's going on?" Levy spatted out. "You killed one of us!"

Her words hit the boys surprisingly. Killed? They look down at the dead girl. She was apart of Lucy's gang?

"Wait, what? None of my boys killed her!" Natsu protest. Lucy's eyes were dangerously dark.

"You killed one of my girls. And for that, you've seal your fate with my gang. Mark my word Natsu Dragneel, this will not go unnoticed." Lucy gave a final growl and she march off with the dead girl in her hands with Levy following her.

The boys watch them go. The night filled with confusion and anger in the air from the two gangs.

* * *

"And so, the first part has been played." A voice mused, their lips curving into an evil smile.

* * *

**Yeah, I know Gajeel isn't like that but he wasn't the main character so sue me why don't you? Anyway, I have some great ideas for what going to happen next but I can't seem to place the events right so you might have to wait for a while. Sorry about that. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here is the third chapter of the story! Short so don't blame me. I don't own Fairy Tail. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Lucy was pissed.

The funeral of the girl, Rose, had ended a few days ago and Lucy had been pissed ever since. Nobody wanted to anger the girl even more so. They kept their distance which wasn't hard for Lucy had stayed in her room the whole time; only letting it a couple of girls whom she needed to make some sort of plan.

Lucy's best warriors had tried to reason and calm their leader but their words were drained.

* * *

Natsu however, wasn't doing any better. He had been stress out the whole time when he and Gajeel had return from the town. Like Lucy, he had been staying in his room; only letting in a couple of people.

He kept on muttering to himself about the dead girl and Lucy. He had called all of his boys to make sure that none of them had killed the girl. None of them seem to have the guilt to commit the crime but then, people will always hide their true colors.

Natsu knew that Lucy would not do anything such as take one of his boys hostage and then demand an apology and ransom. No, she was more clever than that. That was on the stupid side for her.

The pink haired boy sighs and rakes a hand through his locks. This had not been a good week.

* * *

It would soon to be night when Dra came rushing into the room; his cheeks flush and he was panting hard. His dark black hair was over his face as he regain his breath. Dra was Natsu's messenger as Coco was to Lucy.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. What was the boy doing here at this hour? Of course, the boys slept at their headquarters. Some do choose to live in the town though.

"What's the matter, Dra?"

Dra's coffee brown eyes were filled with panic and sadness. "Natsu! You gotta come see this!"

* * *

It was late that night when the girls were woken up by the sound of a bunch of musical instruments? They groan and tugged out of bed. Oh yes, the girls all slept in their headquarters. Well except for some of them who had decided to live in the town instead.

Lucy shot a glare at Natsu who was at the head of the pack, his eyes dark. "What is the matter with you, Flame-Brain?! People want some sleep around here!"

Natsu shot her a disgusted look. "I thought you were better than this, Lucy. But I guess I was wrong."

Lucy seem a little taken back for a moment before she quickly jump back to her old self. "What?! I do not get where you are going with this."

Natsu glared at her with such cold eyes that she began to get confused. "Oh, you don't get it do you? So you think that just because you thought I killed one of your girls you had the right to kill one of mine?"

"What?! I never killed any of your boys! Neither did any of my girls!"

The aura around Natsu flared. He narrows his eyes at the blonde leader. "Save it, Freak. I'm not going to hear any of your excuses. Tsk." And with that last word, he and his boys left.

The girls were all left speechless, especially Lucy who stood there with her face pale.

* * *

The next day, Lucy woke with a sharp tingle in her that told her she was missing some part of the puzzle but she didn't know what.

She gave a weak sigh and went to get dress. As she did so, she found a pale pink dress hanging way in the back of her closet. After a moment of hesitation, she grabbed it off the hook and threw it over herself.

She look at her reflection in her mirror and gave a sad smile. She had forgotten what it feels like to be girly and care-free. The dress seem to suit her just great.

Lucy couldn't even remember the last time she had ever place on a dress. As soon as she became leader, she had decided to dump away her girly issues because that didn't suit a strong leader. She became more tomboy and had started to dress in goth or punk clothing.

However, she did remember a certain memory a long time ago.

**Flashback:**

_Lucy was standing all alone at the edge of the dance party. _

_She kept tugging on the pink ribbons on her hair every so often nervously. She was in a pink party dress that suited the seven-year old just fine. At her feet were white flats with pink ribbons laced and Lucy's chocolate brown eyes were holding back tears._

_It was one of her classmates' birthday party and they had invited everybody in the class. Lucy's friends were all taken away by a boy who had asked them to dance. Lucy was never asked._

_She watch quietly at the sidelines as the boys and girls circled one another in a fun dance. Lucy had wanted to dance too but with no partner, she would look like a fool._

_After a while, she decided to give up and started to head for the doors when a voice stopped her._

_"__Hey, Girlie! Where are you off to?" A pink haired boy came up from behind her with a goofy grin on his face. He was wearing a collar white shirt with black pants. He had black shoes and around his neck was a scaly white scarf. Natsu Dragneel, the boy Lucy had never liked._

_"__I'm leaving, Pin-Head. What does it look like I'm doing?" Lucy bit on her lip a bit to keep the tears from leaking out. She did not want to cry in front of him._

_Natsu tilt his head to the side slightly. "So early? Aren't ya going to dance?"_

_Lucy rolls her eyes. "You suck at dancing."_

_Natsu just shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I know. But the next dance is the one where you can make up your own moves. Bet I could beat you." There was a fiery glint in his eyes._

_Lucy hesitated at first but she didn't want to back out of the challenge. She didn't want to look like a wimp. "Okay, fine. You're on."_

_Natsu grins and held out his hand. Lucy took it and he led her to the dance floor._

_For the next hour or so, the two dance every single move they could managed, trying to outdo the other. After a while, when the dance was getting intense between the two rivals, everybody had stopped to watch._

_Lucy laughed so much that she knew that the next day her throat would be sour. Natsu was the same thing, though so she didn't worry much._

_Near the end of the dance, everybody was dancing again. Natsu quickly whisper something in Lucy's ear before he quickly left her in shock._

_"__See ya, Luce!" Natsu sent her a wave as he walked out._

_Lucy gave a small smile. "Natsu."_

**End of Flashback.**

Lucy smiled at that memory. She had so much fun that day, all thanks to that Flame-Brain.

She paused for a second. Come to think of it, she always knew they had hated each other but where did it really started? They were nice to each others at times but something happened that seem to change their bond; something that made them hated each other and only hated each other.

And then there was that matter of the sudden murders. Lucy knows that she and one of her girls would ever commit a crime such as this. After all, it was she who had chosen which girls she would allow in her gang. Lucy's brow ceased. She was missing something to this riddle but what?

There was a sudden knock on Lucy's door that snapped her out of her thoughts. She quickly threw off the dress and place on her regular clothing.

"Come in."

Coco burst through the doorway and was running around in a panic. Lucy did her best to calm the girl down and after some time, she finally stop.

"Coco, what's the matter?" Lucy said gently.

There were tears in Coco's eyes as she reported the news. "Princess! Another one!"

* * *

"Natsu!" Dra burst through the door. Natsu scowl at his messenger for once, making the boy come to a sudden stop.

"What is it?" The leader growl. Dra sank back a little. Like Lucy, Natsu can be pretty scary when he was mad.

"Lucy. Lucy demands to speak with you."

Natsu raised an eyebrow at this but he didn't say anything as he walk over to the door with Dra following him.

"What?" Natsu growls. He looks down to see that Lucy was clasping her whip and knives tightly; her hands shaking.

"I can't believe you did this, Natsu." Lucy's voice was laced with anger as she glared at the boy in front of her.

"What? What did I do?!" Natsu demand.

Lucy's voice drop stone cold. "Two. You've now killed two of my girls. How dare you?!" And with that, she shot him one last glare and she and her girls stomp off.

But, for a split second, Natsu could see something else in the blonde's eyes; hurt, betrayal, and anger laced with sadness.

Now it was the boys' turn to be speechless. Natsu clench his fists together. What the heck was going on?

"Get back to your things!" Natsu shot his boys a glare, making them quickly nodded and trotted off.

* * *

Natsu slam the door to his room. He bangs angrily his head on the wall. What the shell was going on here?

Murders kept on happening and he and Lucy are blaming the other. He wouldn't kill anybody, much less one of Lucy's girls. He couldn't have been sleepwalking could he? No, Natsu knew he didn't sleepwalk.

He knew Lucy wouldn't kill anybody either. But one of her girls might. The question is, who?

He slams his fist into the wall. "Darn it. I'm missing something to this. What the heck is it?!"

* * *

It was not long after that situation when Lucy receive a note from Natsu. On it were two simple words.

Lucy's face became pale as she scan the words. _'Killed another'_. The girl's body was shaking. What was going on? Another one of Natsu's boys was killed?

* * *

The night ended the day with something painful in both leaders' hearts. Their gangs were being murdered and they didn't know who.

"What is going on? I'm missing something!" It was all the two leaders could think about before they became lock in nightmares.

* * *

"Perfect. This is going smoothly." A voice, the same one as before mused.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's lame but the next one will be better. At least, I hope so. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm finished! Yay! Anyways, sorry for taking so long. School is really a drag. Anyhow, I hope you like this chapter! I don't own Fairy Tail. Enjoy!**

* * *

As the days drag on, murders from both sides continued. The two leaders were trying their best to calm things down. Control was hard with the intense panic going on. But atlas, nobody quit the gangs. They remain loyal to their leader.

* * *

Lucy sat sadly in her room polishing her knives. She knew each blade by heart. She knew when one was different from the other or was gone.

"A knife's blade cuts through the heart." Lucy mutters to herself. She suddenly stop. A knife's blade cuts through the heart? Why-?

Lucy suddenly got up; the knife she was holding slitter to the floor with a sharp thud on the carpet. Her body was shaking and her face was pale.

"Oh, god. I need to tell Natsu!"

* * *

"What the shell is this?" Natsu bent down to receive a piece of paper that flew into his window. He quickly show Lucy's mark stamp on the front and open it.

Each member carried the symbol of their gang. Only the leaders and the most trusted and best warriors was allowed to have their own symbol.

The note said, 'Natsu, meet me in town as soon as possible. I will be waiting in town square. Please hurry!'

Natsu raised an eyebrow at the word 'Please'. Lucy wasn't the one to be polite to him. He didn't want to go but something inside of him; something that told him to do what she asks.

With a sigh, he left for town square.

* * *

Lucy was getting anxious by the minute. Would Natsu show up? She had been waiting for half an hour now.

When she finally conclude that he wasn't going to come, she sadly began walking back when a hand caught her wrist.

"If you told me to be here, then why are you leaving?" Natsu's voice came from behind her.

With a sudden burst of relief and happiness, she quickly spun around and threw her arms around his neck. She hug him tightly, not noticing the shocked look on Natsu's face as well as the fact that he was turning red.

"Thank you." Lucy quietly whispers into his chest but he could hear her just fine.

"Yeah." Natsu wrap his arms around the blonde girl's waist. With a flip, he now held her in bridal style and carried her off; ignoring the look she was giving him as he did so.

They soon arrived at the park where many children were playing with their parents to hold them in. The park was small and simple but it fitted the townspeople just fine. Lush patches of grass created the greenery of the park, as were all of the tall, old trees that still continues to grow. A few fountains here and there decorated the area with clear, blue water bursting out of marble stone bowls. A playground was to the east and to the west lies a small woods area.

Natsu headed for the west side; Lucy demanding that he let her down every so often. Natsu would either ignore her or give her a single look of pleasure.

Not long after, Natsu set Lucy down on the ground near a large tree house high up in the branches. He then began to climb the long ladder that hung.

Lucy followed him without a word.

This tree house was a very important place for the both of them. Their parents had built this tree house for the two of them when they were very young. They both argue about things but both had quite the time playing in it together. It was their own secret place.

As Lucy reached the top, Natsu held out a hand to which she took. He pulled her up and seated her on the floor of the house.

"We haven't been here in years." Lucy smiled fondly as she glance around. Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, but it still hasn't been dusty at all. Like magic, right?"

Lucy nodded.

Natsu soon became serious. "Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Lucy nervously look around at anywhere but him. "Um, it's just a hunch but..."

Natsu waved his hand as if telling her to go on. "But?"

Lucy chose her next words carefully. "On the bodies of your members, did you happen to notice a black knife at their chest?"

Natsu lean back and thought about that. Truth was, he didn't exactly paid attention to dead people, even his own members because he just didn't like killing.

A sudden burst of giggles caught his attention and Nastu raise his head. Lucy was covering her mouth and her face full of laughter. Natsu thought she was playing a trick on him the whole time until she finally collected herself and spoke.

"You look so funny when you're thinking! Seriously, you think?" Natsu scowls at the comment. Just how lowly does Lucy think of him?

"Yes, I think Weirdo! Anyways, now that you mention it, I did remember a black knife at the chest of my members when they were carried off. Did yours have them too?" Lucy nodded and her face turn into a worried frown.

"Yeah. Do you remember that night when we first saw a murder?" When Natsu nodded, she continued. "Well, that same looking knife was on her chest, her heart to be more accurate."

Natsu gave her a blank look. "Seriously? I didn't noticed."

Lucy rolls her eyes. "Because you aren't smart enough."

Natsu flash her a smirk. "Or, somebody was too busy putting a knife at my throat that I didn't have time to." Lucy glared at him playfully.

"Whatever. Anyhow, a friend of mine told me that almost the whole town know about the murders occurring. They are needing people to help find out the criminal."

"And where does this fit in with us?"

Lucy sighs. "We become detectives and solve the mystery!"

Natsu groans. "Oh, please. Not one of your novels again."

Lucy punch him on the arm and he winced. "Shut up. If we go into the official business, we can have more access to things – and people."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Just how do you think we will be able to get the job?"

Lucy shrugs. "Simple. We are the leaders of the dead members. They have to let us get the job."

"And if they don't?"

"You force them." Natsu sweatdrop.

"Gee, Lucy. I thought we wouldn't go around harming the townsfolk."

She flash him a bright smile. "We're not. Truce?" Lucy held out her hand. Natsu sighs.

"I'll probably regret this but I have no other choice but to go to you. Such a shame. What has the world come to?" he shook her hand and she began to hit his arm repeatedly which brought a smirk to the pink haired boy's face.

* * *

"So, this is the famous Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. I didn't quite expect you two to come, er, together, but it is most in favor that you do." A man, quite short for his age, sat in a very tall blue chair behind an enormous brown as a bear table that had a smile of sunshine. The man was in an elegant red and white striped suit with a pie design for a tie. His name was Martinchemantofabear. They decided to call him Martin.

"How so?" Lucy politely ask. She was born to a wealthy family so she had to study to be a proper young lady. She abandon her social status when she started her gang yet her studies are finally showing off their shine.

"Well, a lot of people have heard about the murders. Did you know?" The two teens nodded and he continued. "Many people know of your two gangs' deeds for the town. They want us to hire you for the job because they know that you would be most wanting to." Again, they nodded. "However, some have said that you two are the ones who committed the murders. They say that you have gone mad and started to spread blood."

"What?!" Natsu gave a low growl and he rose from his seat as fast as lightning. His face was dark and his tone was dangerous. Lucy gulps. She knows this angry Natsu all too well.

**Flashback:**

_It was a warm sunny day in town. The wind blew through the smiling town. The flowers waved to people as they pass by and the birds gave a happy chirp. _

_Lucy was in the park with her mother, Layla Heartfilia. The nine year old skips happily next to her mother. They were both in pink summer dresses but Lucy's had blue lace with flowers. _

_"__Lucy, calm down. You might get hurt." Layla laughs at her daughter's excitement._

_Lucy looks at her mother with big chocolate brown eyes. "I'm fine, mama! After all, it's that idiot's birthday!"_

_Layla laughs. The rivalry between her daughter and a certain pink haired boy has been going on since they were born! It was cute how the two always argued but then did nice things to each other. _

_"__Well, I think we can get along just fine without you two throwing cake pieces at each other." Lucy laughs at her mother's comment._

_"__Don't worry, mama! I'll be good!"_

_It wasn't long before they reach the place where the party was being held. The place was full of balloons and party materials. There was also a long table fill with spicy food head to toe because of course, the birthday boy loves his peppers. The soft green grass exploded with red balls. The trees show of fire dangling. It was the perfect decoration for a fire loving boy._

_A lot of people were already there and they talked among themselves. Suddenly, a huge honk gave way and they all turn to face a boy wearing a blindfold with his dad leading him._

_"__Dad! Where are we going?! And what was that honk just now? And also, why the heck does the air smell like peppers?!" The boy was yelling comments to his father as the others look on._

_His dad finally whips the blindfold open and the boy opens his eyes. _

_"__Surprise! Happy Birthday Natsu!" _

_Natsu's face exploded with a bright smile and it got even brighter when he saw Lucy who gave him a wave._

_The rest of the party was a blur as everybody celebrated. Natsu got many presents – mostly having something to do with fire. They danced, laughed, sang, ate, drank, and party. _

_At the end of the party, just as she was leaving, Lucy noticed Natsu's scaly white scarf on the ground. She wanted to give it to him, but he was already gone._

_With a small smile on her face, she took the scarf home with her but an accident occurred and it landed her in a bad spot._

* * *

_"__What the heck happened to it?!" Natsu growl. Lucy winced at his tone. She was holding pieces of tattered white material laced with mud and dirt in her hands._

_"__Um, there was this little accident." Lucy's voice was a whisper as she told him. Natsu sent her a glare so powerful, that she shakily took a step back._

_"__Little? You call this little? Do you know what you did to my scarf?" Natsu's tone was dark as his fangs showed._

_"__I found it on the ground at the party and I was going to give it to you but you had already left. A little slip came and..." Lucy trail off on her sentence as Natsu continues to overwhelm her with his anger._

_"__A slip? See, this is why I said you were a complete idiot. You're clumsy all over. Thanks but no thanks." Natsu grab the remains of his scarf off her hands and stomped off._

_Lucy's face was pale as he disappeared from her sight._

_The next day at school, Lucy didn't show up. Everybody was worried. The usually hyper, cheerful girl was almost never sick and she would never skip school. They asked Natsu but he said to leave her be. The following days, Lucy never came._

_Now everybody was in a panic. Natsu was too a little. Just where the heck was the girl?_

_After two weeks, a blonde bob came into the classroom late. Everybody gasp when they saw her face. _

_Lucy's blonde hair was messy all over than its usually neat and perfect place. There were dark circles under the girl's eyes and her cheeks and lips were pale. Her eyes dared to droop and put her into slumber. _

_What was even more surprising, was that Lucy made her way to Natsu as soon as she came in. She quietly handed him a red box with a neat white bow. He stared at her and then to the box. _

_The poor girl looked frighten out of her mind as she waited. The whole class tensed. Natsu carefully pulled the ribbon away and lift open the cover._

_Inside, was a perfect, fresh, white as snow scarf with scales all over. It was the exact same as Natsu's old one. Natsu blinks. The others waited. Lucy was biting her lip so hard that it bleed._

_"__Well?" Lucy quietly asked. Natsu shot her a sudden glare and shoves the scarf in her face._

_"__Really?! You just had to make up for it?!" he yells and Lucy's face drops. She tried her best to hold back tears. She had spent two whole weeks making it for him but she knew he wouldn't accept it as she would hope he would. She wouldn't eat or sleep no matter how much her parents begged her to. All her hard work just went down the drain._

* * *

_Lucy was quietly crying to herself as she lean back on a sakura tree. The box with the scarf laid next to her. She didn't notice until a hand taps her head. She slowly lifts her head to see a serious looking Natsu peering down at her._

_Terrified, Lucy quickly gets up and was about to leave when Natsu grabs her wrist. _

_"__Where are you going?" he asks. Tears continued to flow down Lucy's cheeks. _

_"__Home. School is over." Natsu sighs and he pulls the girl towards him before twisting her around. The next thing he did shocked the girl. He hugged her._

_"__Luce, thanks." And then the next thing he did, he walked away leaving a very shocked Lucy. Oh, and he took the scarf in its box too._

_Lucy fell to her knees and cried with relief._

**End of flashback.**

"I'm so sorry. He has issues. Would you please continue?" Lucy grabs Natsu and held him back. She knows how Natsu feels about this. How could people just say that she and him would kill their own members? They're the leaders that was supposed to look after them yet so many had died. She bit her lip.

Natsu himself wouldn't give a darn care what happens to Martin. He so wanted to bust that guy up but he knew he couldn't. No, they need him for more information. Besides, he could feel Lucy tensing behind his back.

Martin was clearly taken back at Natsu's tone. Lucy could only assure him that everything was going to be okay for him to continue.

Martin clears his throat. "As I was saying before our, ah, little problem started, that some people are having doubts. However, most are still loyal to all of the deeds your gangs had done for them in the past years." He quickly added before Natsu could break free and give him a good clean punch in the face.

"See, Natsu? We still have people backing us up. Now calm down!" Lucy struggled with her hold on the pink haired boy. He let out a grunt before settling down.

"Fine. But just a word buster. Me and Luce are joining your team. We're going to find out who did this to our gangs and when we do, you and the rest of those idiots who didn't believe in us are going to be sorry." With that last threat, Natsu walks out of the room.

Lucy quickly bows to Martin and follows Natsu out of the room.

* * *

"You idiot! You didn't have to go making that threat!" Lucy chided as she continues to slap Natsu on the arm.

He gives her an annoyed look. "But Luce! Didn't you hear what he said about us?! I'll never hurt my family!"

Lucy sighs and gives a small smile. This was Natsu all right. "Yeah I know. But seriously, if you beat him up now, that would just make the problem worst than it already is!"

Natsu stares at her for a moment as if just realizing the case. He rubs his head sheepishly. "Sorry. I didn't think of that." Lucy rolls her eyes.

"Hello. Are you the new recruits?" A calm yet cheerful voice came from behind them. The two leaders turn around to face a smiling young man. He was about the same age as Natsu yet he was slightly taller by a few inches. His silver-blue hair shone in the sun, almost making it look as white as snow. He had on detective clothing with a silver-blue color. His violet eyes seem magical enough to lure girls in.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked, not even bothering with his manners.

The silver-blue haired boy laughs. "Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Bale. It's nice to meet you."

"You too. My name is-" Lucy was cut off as Bale spoke yet again.

"Oh yes. I know of you two. The famous Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia." Bale steps up and takes Lucy's hand. He gives a light airy kiss on the back of her hand. Lucy blinks in surprise. Nobody had kissed her hand like that since she abandon her social status.

Natsu looks at Bale in disgust and lets out a low growl. He pulls the boy's hand from Lucy's. "Look, this isn't some formal ball. We're not here to play games."

Bale stares at Natsu for a moment before bowing in a gentlemen-like way. "But of course. I'm sorry but I do like meeting beautiful young ladies." At this, he glance at Lucy. But instead of falling heads over heels for him, she gives a look of disgust which took him off guard. The two leaders could only guess that he had never been regretted before.

Well, Lucy is a tomboy now. She isn't falling for a formal freak like that.

"We need to get started. I'm sorry, but you're just wasting your time on me." Lucy said coldly. Natsu shoots Bale a smug smile.

A flash of embarrassment covers the silver-blue hair's features but he quickly got hold of himself. "Very well. Let us go."

* * *

**Heh heh heh. Somebody's got a rival. So they finally get the job to start the mission! What will happen next?! Review!**


End file.
